Merik Evek CP
Merik Evek is the most successful Evek, known for his Olympian aspirations, his interest in genetics and his bad temper. Working on Earth and feeling more kinship to the United Federation of Planets, the Cardassian left his planet to seek out opportunities otherwise limited to him because of his families tarnished name by going to the University of Cardassia for a degree in genetics. He is currently living on Earth, working as an embryonic geneticist. Background Information His co-mother, Nelana died during the birth of Merik's brother Raylon. Merik grew up as the most wild of the Evek thanks for his ADHD. During the Dominion War, his biological mother died in the bombings of Larkarian, while his father, Kell was murdered by his own son, Talen Evek shortly after the end of the Cardassian civil war. Merik had several siblings, however most have passed away. Brother Talen died after the well known 'Evek insanity' took over and he committed patricide before blowing himself up in a suicide attack against Legate Damar. Merik's brothers Kotan, Crell and Silaran, all died while serving on a ship which was attacked by Maquis in 2370. When Merik was orphaned in 2376, he and his brother Raylon went to live with Corat Damar CP due to his marriage to their sister Talia. However, when Talia divorced in 2379, Damar no longer wished to house her siblings. Raylon, as an adult managed on his own, but Merik was sent to his oldest brother, Ferin's to live. Unable to cope with Merik's excitable and often destructive behaviour, Ferin placed Merik into a strict boarding school, named Aulding, where he remained until adulthood. Because of this, Merik was raised more by his teachers, than by parents alone. Personal Life Vidial Tarlica (2382): Merik met the woman he lost his virginity to on DS9; however, this intimacy was not something he would've choosen for himself, as Merik has a staunch belief that one should only share something like intercourse with someone important. His experiences with Vidial and her rather insistent pressures only increased this belief, as well as anxieties about being used. Recently, he got back together with Vidial and has come to terms with their initial encounter. Siyal Remara CP (2382-2382): Merik met his ex-girlfriend while she was working on Deep Space Nine in the science department and Merik was on Bajor to train for the up coming Olympics. Forming a bond, they soon became close. Once they were dating, Siyal became aware of Merik's jealous and possessive ways, along wtih his rather explosive temper. When Siyal met Yintar Ioan on Cardassia, Merik was unable to handle the stress and the couple broke up after only 4 months. Current Spouse(s) Miniya Munroe Merik met his wife, Miniya Munroe, through the Munroe family and continued to see her on Earth. While she was only a pre-teen, he kept things flirty but appropriate, only for her parents to have a misunderstanding and think he had sex with her. After explaining what happened, he distanced himself, making things better into the future. After more time, Miniya moved to Earth when she was 15 to be with him. Due to his large size and her small body, they had several arguments over intimacy before they were finally engaged. They have one child together. Education and Career Being raised in a boarding school offered Merik a chance to receive proper education and structure when he was in his childhood years. Suffering from ADHD often presented itself as a challenge to the younge man, but he focused it through swimming. Growing more and more into the sport, Merik eventually reached acclaimed status and participated in the Betazed 2383 Olympics. There, he earned 1 gold, 1 silver and 2 bronze. Through this, he was able to use swimming and his tenacity to maintain scholarships to University. In 2387, he was at the Olympics again on Tellar where he took home three more medals, including a gold in the 200m butterfly and repeating his gold in the 4x100m freestyle relay. In addition, Merik took a silver in the 200m individual medley. Other standings included 4th in two events. Merik entered into the University of Cardassia in 2383 where he started a four year medical degree in medicine. He graduated in 2387 and later that year started a more advanced program into genetics finally graduating in 2389. Merik currently works in Brazil on Earth, specializing in embryonic genetics. The Evek Curse Known as the Evek Curse, those who are an Evek, especially genetically related males are often prone to fits of insanity, bad temper, and bad luck which culminates in dying prematurely. Kell Evek, the father of the main household suffered from schizophrenia which passed on to several of his children. His bad temper left a mark on the entire family, increasing ill effects of the already tainted genetics. Talen Evek, suffered from undiagnosed schizophrenia which pushed him over the edge, resulting in him committing patricide and later killed himself in a suicide bombing. From this point on, the Evek name was tarnished in the public eye as the curse was more apparent. Raylon Evek, often suffers from violent fits, as well as border line psychotic tendencies as his definition of right/wrong. He has a sick fascination with dissection and can often kill with little remorse. Merik, suffers from ADHD, as well as a rather explosive/violent temper which has often gotten him in a lot of trouble. Along wtih that, he has jealous/possessive tendencies with the opposite sex. Category:Katrina's Character Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2367 Category:All Characters